Blackjack's Dilemma
by Nightmare Before Halloween
Summary: What chaos will ensue when Blackjack escapes from the stables and meets a helicopter outside of Camp Half-Blood's borders? R&R please, constructive criticism appreciated.


Blackjack

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or Blackjack. I only own the airplane and Martie.

Blackjack is not your regular horse. He is a black stallion, like some horses are, but do regular horses have black raven-like wings? No, regular horses don't. Of course, flying, like all things, can get you into trouble. Big trouble for a Pegasus like him.

Blackjack trotted around restlessly in the stables. The regular horses were being lazy and munching on their hay as the other pegasi muttered nervously to each other. Everybody in camp was nervous about the Titan war, but no, Blackjack stayed as calm as a monk. He was, of course, a bit jittery too, but Blackjack kept a cool attitude on.

"Hey, Porkpie,"the black pegasus said,"why don't we dump this place and fly out somewhere? Out of the borders?"

"I don't know, Boss,"said the chestnut Pegasus. Porkpie shifted uncomfortably and beat his tan wings a bit. Porkpie had gone through a lot, especially because of the upcoming war, but he wanted to be calm and gangster-like like Blackjack."Don't you think Kronos would try capturing us if we're out of the borders?"

"Nonsense, Blackjack,"snorted a mare,"you'd be skewered by Kronos himself before your body gets halfway through the borders. What do you think Mr. D will do to you?"

"Kronos won't try for me this time,"Blackjack replied smoothly, and stomped one hoof onto the floor. Blackjack knew that if Mr. D really wanted to get back to Olympus, he'd have to help the demigods in the war."Mr. D won't try anything violent. So, ya want to come, Porkpie? Martie?"

"As much as I want to, I won't,"Martie said."Kronos is just too big of a threat right now. Maybe we could go after the war is over?"

Blackjack turned to Porkpie, keeping a straight face on, even though he wanted to scowl at his friends' fear of Kronos."Ya want to go, Porkie?"

"No, sorry. Maybe after the---"

"After the war,"Blackjack sighed. He began kicking the door of his stable with one hoof, swinging his black leg like a pendelum. His friends were really scared of Kronos, but not this Pegasus."You know what? Forget Kronos. I'm going to fly and spread my wings out. I feel stiff just looking at this place."

"B-boss,"Martie stuttered, but Blackjack successfully kicked down his stable door and trotted to the door."Boss, what about those huge white birds with the engines?"

"Birds don't scare me,"Blackjack scoffed, and with three strong kicks the door to the stables was down. The Pegasus tucked in his wings as he dashed out the doors, spreading them once he was out. Blackjack was ready for take-off.

You know, being in a 7 by 8 foot stable isn't very good for the soul. Blackjack needed to spread his wings out a bit, after all, because he's been stuck in the stables for a good while since Percy, AKA 'Boss', returned home. The black stallion was just about to slam into a tree, but he soared into the skies just before the nymph could react.

"This is the life,"Blackjack muttered to himself, peering down at his friend, or more likely, ally, Peleus the bronze dragon. Peleus looked up lazily, but let out a small warning roar, like, _Get back here before I tear your wings out! _Unfazed, Blackjack passed through the borders, into the nearly deserted road. Nearby, a white airplane with the words "American Airlines" was passing by, but the pilots, thanks to the Mist, thought that Blackjack was just a bird that would dart away, not a Pegasus.

"Freddy, how long until we get there?"the pilot asked the co-pilot, an exhausted-looking man with messy gray hair. The pilot yawned and looked out the front windows, seeing only a bird instead of a large black Pegasus.

"A few hours at the least,"said his co-pilot, running his hands through his hair. "Probably three or four, if there are no delays."

Blackjack peered out of the corner of his dark eyes. A large white bird, several times his size, was flying towards him as if trying to run him through. The calm gangster-like Pegasus just kept gliding lazily around, occasionally flapping his dark wings to keep himself in the air."The bird's getting closer now,"Blackjack muttered,"so it'd better leave before ol' Blackjack gets to it.... Did I just call myself old?"

Blackjack was so busy talking to himself that he didn't notice the plane was only about a yard away from him. He looked up. Too late. The plane's spiraling fan-like things were so close he could hear the _brrrrr_-ing sound. The wing of the gigantic white bird slammed into his wing, knocking him off balance, and he hit the covering of the fan-like things. The fans were spinning dangerously, one of Blackjack's dark feathers being cut up. He shuddered and tried to flap away, but the wind below the bird's wing was too strong. Blackjack's feathers were getting closer to the spiraling fan of doom, but all poor Blackjack could do was to kick himself away from his demise.

"What the Zeus?"Blackjack hissed, kicking the spiraling fan. With all of his Pegasus might, he kicked himself out from under the large white bird's wing and landed, although not softly. Blackjack stumbled for a few steps, dazed by the sudden event.

The co-pilot took a moment to look at the ground. The black bird, probably a raven, had landed, stumbling around as it pecked at the ground. He sighed and began to push some buttons, telling the passengers that they were three hours away from their destination.

Blackjack, oblivious to Peleus, stumbled past the dozing dragon and into the stables. Porkpie, Martie, and a few of the other horses and pegasi watched.

"Hey, Boss,"said Martie,"how'd it go?"

Blackjack gave the young Pegasus a strange look, one none of Blackjack's stable-mates had ever seen. His wings were slightly droopy-looking, and said,"Never go outside the borders. _Ever._"

**A/N: A lesson learned by the adventurous Blackjack, eh? R and R please. I'm going to make a series of oneshots about the unnoticed animals of the PJO series. Requests are welcome!**


End file.
